Everlasting March
by TimelessWolf
Summary: A simple one shot of Hatter x March Hare and no I don't know why v.v;  By the way his name's not "Mad Hatter"


WARNING!

This is YAOI! Which mean man on man ACTION! Don't like don't read!

Also the pairing is Hatter and March Hare! Don't ask why I don't really know myself…

ENJOY!

Hatter sits at the March Hare's long table sipping tea as he thinks about the other day at the Queen's concert, it had not gone well and now it must always be tea time. Looking over his displeasure grew for the March Hare slept right next to the door mouse when he should be having tea with him. Frowning Hatter gets up from his spot with his cup and walks over to the sleeping March Hare then proceeds to pour the tea onto him.

Slowly the March Hare opens his eyes and found that his body was quite hot and steaming, it arouses him so! Moaning he looks up to the Hatter his face flushes at the mere site at the other. What was wrong with him? He was not like this the night before or during the concert. His mind was hazy at best and made quite dizzy and mad for unknown to him his mating season had begun.

With one look the Hatter knew what was wrong with the March Hare; quickly he steps back just in time for the March Hare to reach up for him to pull him into a heated kiss only to get air and nothing more.

"Come now, Hare. You will ruin the tea that way," Hatter simply states. His words were useless to say for nothing could stop a hare from going mad with lust in March, not even a mad hatter like himself. Placing down his cup he wonders how his little hare may act now that he has gone as insane as the Hatter.

Slowly the Hatter slips his right fingers under March Hare's chin and tilts his face up to get a sweet moan of delight from the other. March Hare's eyes glisten over with lust for Hatter's touch as well as for more from him, much more. Why even the thought of Hatter pleasuring him made his body shiver and his breath heavier.

"Come now, Hare," Hatter repeats to him adding, "I don't have the cake for such acts today."

"Then what is a cake without the pie?" March Hare asks back before lacing his hands over the Hatter's hand he licks the palm hungrily.

Quirking his eye brow his hare didn't speak like this, he spoke more clearly and with more sense. This sparks Hatter's curiosity would he finally have someone to speak to who would understand him and his mad ways?

"True, dear Hare, though the pie could use some fish before it is quite ready," Hatter replies mostly to hear how the March Hare would respond.

"Fish pie would be quite fine, but where would we find Scuttle Fish this time of day?" March Hare simply asks.

Hatter's frown curls up into a grin quite liking how the hare reacts to his words. Leaning down he licks the tip of March Hare's nose earning himself a delightful little squeak. Quickly he places his left hand on the March Hare's chest, pushing him back so that his back lies against the back of the strange chair. Pulling out ribbon from the sugar pot on the table he ties the other to the chair.

"Indeed, though they don't come out at 6 o'clock," answers Hatter as he sits in the seat to the right of the March Hare. Picking up bread he dashes cream onto it before breaking it into small pieces and feeding them to the hare as he continues, "It's nice to have someone to speak to during tea time."

Watching March Hare eat and drink what he gives him Hatter relaxes for it really is quite nice to have someone as mad as himself. It has been quite lonely for March Hare made too much sense and the Dormouse slept too much, this was his only change at a real friend.

Hatter took care of the March Hare day and night of all of March even past April into the deep of May. Just as May was to end Hatter finally untied March Hare from the chair to end up in his arms, but it seems as though he did not go any further as if afraid to be tied up once again. Smirking at him the Hatter rewards him with a sweet kiss on the lips as he lays him on the table. Gliding his hand downward the Hatter removes the March Hare's pants. Parting their lips Hatter finds that his breath is hot, deep, and full of lust just like the hare below him.

Madding heat erupts between their bodies as their eyes meet pulling down March Hare's pants and underwear Hatter then proceeds to rip off March Hare's shirt, treating him to a lovely site indeed. The March Hare lies beneath him with food crushed below him, his legs far apart, and his breaths were short and heavy. Turning him over Hatter bends down and licks at the March Hare's back and loves each little moan more then the last if the hare hadn't been such a good boy he could just torment like this for the rest of the day.

Holding March Hare down Hatter takes off his own clothing until they were both naked expect for Hatter's main hat still sits on his head. Placing his free fingers into some cake then into pie that seems to be made from fish Hatter prepares his little hare so that he could enter him.

Timing his pacing ever so carefully he thrusts in time with the March Hare's pants in just the way that drove him further mad then he already is! Removing his fingers Hatter uses the same cake and pie to lather his penis making it as slippery as he could then enters his hare. Gripping tightly onto March Hare's hips he thrusts into him time and time again moaning in time with the March Hare.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah," their pants were in rhythm with each other. They grin together panting and moaning while their bodies made love. To March Hare this would mean that Hatter has become his mate for this mating season, but who is to say what would happen next month or the next for the Hatter has made every month March for this hare an action he well planned out for being quite so mad. Though even as mad as he was he wouldn't let anyone else hold him like this for if someone did what reason would March Hare have to come to his never ending tea party?

Groaning Hatter reaches below and strokes the March Hare in time with his grinding, making them both reach their limits. Then not a moment later they both came and Hatter finally allows March Hare to rest without a hard on, taking himself out of the March Hare he lays beside March Hare and falls asleep next to him for they could always have tea when they awake.

"Huh, what was that sound?" A small squeak of a voice asks dozily for it was the Dormouse who had spoken. During all that time until just now he had been sound asleep and now all that is before his eyes the two naked bodies of Hatter and March hare that he found it best that perhaps he shouldn't wake that day and just went back to bed instead.


End file.
